


bands

by hagridsboots



Series: Music [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: Music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565050





	1. King

****

**Solo Albums -**

**First Four Are Released As A Box Set**

**Album 1: The Return Of Ashley 1973 Features 15 Songs**

**Cover:**

****

**1\. Young and Beautiful**

**2\. Born To Die**

**3\. Off To The Races**

**4\. Blue Jeans**

**5\. National Anthem**

**6\. Summertime Sadness**

**7\. Perfect Illusion**

**8\. Wildest Dreams**

**9\. Speechless**

**10\. I Wanna Know**

**11\. You And I**

**12\. Girl Crush**

**13\. Green Light**

**14\. Lies**

**15\. Valley Of The Dolls**

**Album 2: Number One Angel 1973 Features 15 Songs**

**Cover:**

**1\. Blank Space**

**2\. Style**

**3\. Girlfriend**

**4\. Alejandro**

**5\. Marry The Night**

**6\. Bad Romance**

**7\. Homewrecker**

**8\. Blame It On You**

**9\. Lowlife**

**10\. Ocean Eyes**

**11\. Computer Boy**

**12\. Eh, Eh, (Nothing Else I Can Say)**

**13\. Never Be The Same**

**14\. Stay**

**15\. Summerboy**

**Album 3: Drop Dead (Beautiful) 1973 Features 15 Songs**

**Cover:**

**  
**

**1\. Dangerous Woman**

**2\. Drop Dead (Beautiful)**

**3\. Judas**

**4\. Applause**

**5\. White Roses**

**6\. Drugs**

**7\. Woman Like Me**

**8\. I Don't Want It At All**

**9\. Guys My Age**

**10\. Islands In The Stream (Ft: Elton John)**

**11\. ME! (Ft: Queen)**

**12\. Babygirl**

**13\. Bottom Bitch**

**14\. Cola**

**15\. Fucked My Way To The Top**

**Album 4: 1973 Features 15 Songs**

**Cover:**

  



	2. Album Covers/Posters

**** **** **** ****

****


	3. q

**Ashley Quinn**

**Carly Quinn**

**Spencer Deacon**

**Remy Quinn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Albums**

**Cherry Cola - 1980**

**Roses N Cigarettes - 1981**

**Lover Boy - 1982**

**Baby Boy - 1983**

**Candy Skies - 1984**


	5. idk

**Taylor Momsen as Joshy**

****

**Maggie Lindemann as Georgina**

****

**Jenna McDougall as Willow**

****

**Ava Max as Alexa**

****

**Sky Ferreira as Fran**

****

**Barbie Ferreira as Jamie**

****

**Alina Kovalenko as Stephanie**

****

**Taylor Hill as Carly**


End file.
